The present invention relates to a perimeter foundation wall for manufactured homes.
A problem with manufactured homes is the gap between the ground and rim joists of the manufactured home. This problem arises due to the method of construction. Pier footings are set in place first and then the manufactured home is seated on the pier footings.
In the past several types of skirting walls to cover this gap have been employed or suggested. Concrete block masonry can be used to construct a skirting wall, but an unsecured gap is left at the top of the concrete block wall which is typically covered with a trim, and the wall is not connected to the manufactured home. Wood framing can be used to provide a skirting wall, but presents a problem of appearance and short life span. Skirting walls do not provide any foundational support; they are for cosmetic purposes only. Such skirting walls require additional piers and/or tie-down straps to meed wind and seismic resistance to be classified as a permanent foundation for HUD and California regulations.
A concrete wall can be poured in place and the manufactured home lowered onto the wall; however, this approach is expensive.